There has not been any significant prior work on related signaling details of periodic channel state information (CSI) with multiple parallel configurations in the case of multiple component carriers (CCs). Contributions in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) tend to focus on extending the physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) payload beyond 11 bits, which would permit new, larger CSI formats.
Activation and deactivation of component carriers has been discussed. There has also been some discussion about the concept of primary and secondary component carriers in radio access network 2 (RAN2): primary component carrier (PCC), and secondary component carrier (SCC), respectively.